Ujian Ala Spongebob
by Chiku Chiku Dei
Summary: Akatsuki yang bersekolah di Amegakure High School tiba-tiba mendapat ujian dadakan dari Gai-sensei. Materi ujiannya tentang Spongebob. Mau tahu lebih banyak? Baca aja. Maaf, gak bisa bikin summary. RnR Please?


**Ujian Ala Spongebob**

By : Chiku Chiku Dei

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto sementara*Plak* eh, selamanya

Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Aneh, Berantakan, Garing, dan Blablabla

Happy Reading#Tidak menjamin

Hari yang cerah di Bikini Bottom *Plaakkk (Readers : Woy! Ini Fandom apa ,sih?. Author : Naruto, lah. Gimana, sih. Readers : Tapi itu kan yang ada di Spongebob, Author bego. Author : Eh, maaf. Salah, ya? Oke, mulai dari awal. Peace)*

Hari yang cerah di Amegakure. Tepatnya di Amegakure High School. Tempat bagi para murid menimba -air sumur- ilmu. Di gerbang sekolah, terlihat 10 orang anak *Orang atau anak, sih? Dua-duanya* sedang berjalan kaki *Hah? kakinya doang? yang lainnya gimana?#buagh* menuju AHS *Yaiyalah masa' yaiya dong. Pein aja kayak Gorilla masa' kayak Sin Dong (hah?)*

TOOOTTTTTT (?)

Suara bel yang gaje berbunyi. Tanda masuk dan dimulainya pelajaran

**Brak, Prang, Bung, Kretek, Bang, Tuk, Ckit, Tang**

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan 'lembutnya'. Dan masuklah makhluk berwarna hijau dan lumutan *Author ditendang* eh, salah. Masuklah seorang Guru berpakaian serba hijau yang diketahui bernama Gai -sensei ke dalam kelas 'terkutuk' *Ditabok* itu.

"Yo! Semuanya! Bagaimana kabar kalian?. Wuhuuu". Ucap Gai-sensei dengan senyum ala kadarnya-eh, senyum ala Pepsodent. Cliiinnnggg (Readers : Woy, silau woy)

"Baik, Gay-eh, Gai-sensei". Ucap Akatsuki dengan 5 L : Lemah, Letih, Lesu, Lunglai, Lemas *Wah! anemia dong. Makanya minum 'Sangobion' (Promosi#plak)*

"Yo! Kalian jangan lemas gitu, dong. Kalian kan masih muda *muda apanya? udah tua kalee#dibantai Akatsuki*. Jadi kalian harus penuh dengan semangat masa muda. Ayo, keluarkan semangat masa muda kalian itu. Wuhuuu". Ucap Gai-sensei semangat

Akatsuki sweatdrop. 'Punya Sensei aneh begini *ditendang Gai-sensei*'

"Baiklah. Hari ini kita adakan Ujian. Wuhuuu". Ucap Gai -sensei dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar bagai api yang dipadamkan (loh?)

"UUAAPPAAHH". Ucap Akatsuki dengan lantang dan penuh semangat masa muda yang mengalahkan Gai-sensei (?)

"Yo, begitu. Itu baru semangat masa muda. Tingkatkan terus semangat masa muda kalian. Wuhuuu". Ucap Gai-sensei dengan semangat yang berapi-api hingga membuatnya gosong (?)

Akatsuki sweatdrop (lagi)

"Oke. Kita absen dulu". Ucap Gai-sensei sambil mengambil sesuatu (Sesuatu, yang ada di tas Sensei. Sesuatu, yang ad-eh maaf, Author terbawa susana eh, suasana) dari dalam tas rongsokan *dibogem* nya itu.

"Pein si Manusia Pierching"

"Gue nih Kolektor Pierching, bukan manusia (manusia pierching maksudnya). Hadir"

"Konan si Manusia Origami"

"E-eh, Origami? Hadir aja, deh"

"Itachi si Kakek Keriput"

"Eh, gue ni masih muda, yang tua tu Gai-sensei. Lagian ini garis halus yang langka, taok. Bukan keriput. Ya udah deh, hadir"

"Kisame si Manusia Hiu"

"Eh, gue nih Manusia setengah Hiu, taok. Ingat Manusia **SETENGAH **Hiu. Hadir"

"Deidara si Manusia Bom"

"Hadir, un. Hidup bom, un. KAT-"

"DEIDARA!". Bentakan Akatsuki yang lain membuat Dei ciut.

"Sasori si Manusia Kayu"

"Gue nih manusia setengah boneka (?), bukan kayu. Hadir"

"Tobi si Manusia Lollipop"

"Tobi anak baik selalu hadir, Sensei. Tobi anak baik kan jarang bolos. Palingan seminggu bolosnya cuma lima hari *anak baik, hm?. Dari mananya?*"

'Apanya yang anak baik?'. Batin Gai-sensei

"Kakuzu si Pecinta Uang"

"Hadir. Hidup uang"

"Hidan si Penyembah Jashin"

"Hadir. Hidup Jashin, Sembahlah Jashin, Puj-"

"HIDAN!". Teriak yang lain juga membut Hidan ciut.

"Yang terakhir dari yang terakhir (?). Zetsu si Manusia atau Tanaman?"

"Eh? Julukan apaan, tuh?. Hadir, deh"

'Bilang hadir aja kenapa susah amat?'. Gerutu Gai-sensei (Readers : Itu salah lu. Nama bagus-bagus *masa'?#ditendang* di kasih julukan yang aneh kayak gitu. Gai : Jangan salahin saya dong. Salahin Author tu, diakan yang buat fic ini. Author : Heh, kok malah bawa-bawa nama besar dan terhormat *plak* ku sih?. Salahin ide gila ku ini, dong. Tanpa dia, aku gak akan bisa membuat fic bagus *buagh* ini. Ide Author : Eh, eh. Kok malah aku sih yang disalahin. Salahin tangan Author tu, dia kan yang nulis fic ini. Tangan Author : Bukan. Yang kalian harus salahkan tu si Author. Dia kan yang mengendalikan kita *lu aja kali, gue enggak*. Readers : Ow,ow,ow (Ngikutin gayanya Kanjeng Mami yang ada di Awas Ada Sule) Ternyata biang keladinya si Author bego itu, ya. Minna, serbu. Author : Hwaaaaa)

Ternyata semuanya adalah salah Author. Oke, Back To Story.

"Hah? Spongebob? Apaan nih?". Tanya Hidan

"Heh, Kisame. Spongebob itu apa?". Tanya Kakuzu

"Gue tahu (gue tempe). Spongebob itu gaya rambut Gai-sensei". Ucap Kisame

"Heeh. Itu Bibob". Ucap Itachi sweatdrop

"Spongebob itu apa, Gai –sensei?. Memang ada pelajaran kayak gini?". Tanya Pein

"Ada dong. Mangkannya, belajar dong. Baca buku, baca! baca! baca!.Jangan Cuma baca majalah gak berkelas kayak gitu". Ucap Gai-sensei sambil menunjuk majalah milik Pein

"E-eh. Gai-sensei tau aja, nih. Lagian majalah kan gak sekolah, jadi memang gak berkelas, Gai-sensei". Ucap Pein polos *Yaiks*

"Harusnya Pein tu dikasih tau lebih rinci, un". Bisik Deidara

'Ihh, pada gak tau, ya? Dasar kudet. Spongebob tu kartun kesayangan gue, gitu loh'. Batin Konan *Sama, dong. Tos dulu, dong. TOSH*

"Baiklah, saya kasih satu petunjuk. Spongebob itu warna kuning. Oke, ujian dimulai. Wuhuuu". Ucap Gai-sensei masih dengan semangat masa mudanya. Author pun sampai bosan melihatnya.

"Hah? Petunjuk apaan tu?". Tanya Zetsu

"Warna kuning? Si Deidara, kali. Lagian apa ada pelajaran warna kuning?. Tanya Sasori juga

"Satu pentunjuk lagi deh, Gai-sensei". Pinta Pein

"Tidak. Tidak ada tawar-menawar". Kata Gai-sensei

"Emangnya pasar tawar-menawar". Kata Konan

"Sudah, sudah cepat kerjakan. Waktunya 2 jam. Mulai dari….. Sekarang"

'Nih Gai-sensei mulai ujian kayak mau mulai kuis aja, (un)'. Batin Akatsuki

**1.**** Siapa nama Sahabat Spongebob?**

Pein : Spongebob aja gue kagak tau dan kagak kenal, apalagi sahabatnya.

Konan : Patrick Star, dong.

Itachi : Siapa, ya? Oh, My Otouto-ku kali, ya? Sahabatnya si Naruto yang blo'on *dirasengan Naruto* itu kan warnanya kuning (rambut Naruto maksudnya).

Kisame : Disini yang warnanya kuning siapa, ya? (Sambil melirik semua orang) Oh, Deidara. Tapi, siapa nama sahabatnya, ya? Sasori atau Tobi? (Sambil mikir *Emangnya tu ikan bisa mikir*#Digigit Kisame) Dua-duanya aja deh, biar nilainya dobel. Hahaha *Emang bisa?*.

Deidara : Namanya Pat, un. Diakan sahabatnya Stanly si anjing kuning, un. Mungkin Spongebob itu nama besarnya (?), un. (Tau kartun yang judulnya 'Pat and Stanly'? Kalo gak tau cepetan nonton *Maksa*. Kalo mau nonton, nontonnya di tv *Yaiyalah masa di jamban*. Kalo channelnya sih, saya gak tau. Jadi cari aja sendiri, ya *Diserbu readers*).

Sasori : Siapa-siapa aja deh biar gak susah. Iya, kan? Kalo gitu siapa lagi coba? *Ini nih yang males mikir#Ditampol Sasori*.

Tobi : Aduh, Tobi anak baik lupa, nih *Lupa atau memang gak tau?#Dihisap Tobi*.

Kakuzu : Jawabannya Uang. Karena uang adalah sahabat sehidup-semati *Ini lagi jawaban sama pertanyaannya gak nyambung. Uang-uang mulu*.

Hidan : Gue gak tahu dan gak mau tahu. Tapi maunya tempe (?).

Zetsu : Siapa, ya? Siapa? Siapa? Siapaaa? *Apaan nih,maksudnya?*

**2. Dimana Spongebob tinggal?**

Pein : Ini lagi gue tambah gak tau.

Konan : In The Bikini Bottom *Wuih, Konan hebat, bisa bahasa inggris. Nyontek dimana, lu?#Dilipet Konan*.

Itachi : Naruto tuh tinggal dimana, ya? *Yaelah Chi, chi (?). Masak sama desa sendiri lupa. Dasar benar-benar penghianat desa#DiAmaterasu*.

Kisame : Deidara tu tinggal dimana, ya? Kalo di markas sih dia numpang, *Dibom* bukannya tinggal. Apa, ya? Yaudah deh, di markas Akatsuki tapi cuma numpang *Sendirinya juga numpang, malah ngejek si Dei*.

Deidara : Tinggal disitu, un. Aduh, dimana ya, un?. Disitu tu, un. Ya.., disitu deh, un. *Hah? Jawaban macam apa ini, un?. Dei : Hei, itu kata-kata gue, un. Author : Pinjem bentar napa, un?. Pelit banget sih, un. Dei : Tuh kan dipake lagi, un. Author : Biarin aja, un. Dei : Dipake lagi gue Katsu lu, un. Author: E-e-eh, -i-iya. Ampun, u-. Ya, ya, ya ampun Dei-senpai. Akhirnya Author ciut juga.*.

Oke, lupakan dia-lo-gue bermutu *plak* tadi. Back To Factory, ralat. Back To Story.

Sasori : Di rumah, lah *Yaiyalah, masa' di WC*. Kalo gitu dimana lagi coba? *Dimana aja boleh, kok*.

Tobi : Tinggal dimana aja, yang penting nyaman *Itu mah lu. Tinggal di kuburan aja mau#Ditabok Tobi*

Kakuzu : Yang jelas gak tinggal di markas, nambah pengeluaran aja *Spongebob mana mau tinggal di markas reot dan bobrok kayak gitu #diserbu Akatsuki*. Kalau sampai dia tinggal disana, gue akan usir dia. Hohoho

Hidan : Gak mau tahu (mau tempe). Dia mau tinggal dimana kek, terserah. Bukan urusan gue.

Zetsu : Dimana, ya? Dimana? Dimana? Dimanaaa? *Yaelah, nih orang kenapa, sih?*

**3. Apa Profesi Spongebob?**

Pein : Tukang ngutang. Mangkannya namanya Sponge**bon ***Lu kali yang suka ngutang banyak sama Kakuzu. Lagian namanya Sponge**bob**, bukan Sponge**bon**. Mangkannya baca soalnya, baca! baca! baca! Eh, Author jadi mirip Gai-sensei. Sudahlah lupain kalimat barusan#plak*.

Konan : Pemasak Krabby Patty Di Krusty Krab (kuzu) *Sama-sama cinta uang*

Itachi : Sebagai shinobi gak mungkin, kan. Dia tuh kikuk *Dirasengan*, blo'on *Dichidori. Sasuke-kun : Itu punya gue,dasar Author bego*, jelek *Dishanaro. Sakura-chan : Itu milikku, Author bodoh*, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya yang tak dapat dijelaskan secara nalar (?). Masa' kayak gitu dibilang shinobi, sih.

Kisame : Teroris Bom Bali (?) yang bertanggung jawab atas hancurnya Hiroshima dan Naga(to) saki (?), dan berbagai kehancuran lainnya.

Deidara : Dia nggak punya kerjaan, un. Mana ada yang mau nerima dia, un. Dasar pengangguran, un. *Dia emang gak kerja, Dei-senpai -_-*

Sasori : Apa-apa aja, deh. Kalo gitu apa lagi coba. *Ni orang malas amat, sih#Ditabok Sasori*

TobiB: Sebagai Hokage yang baik (?) kayak Tobi *Mimpi kali. Mana ada yang mau milih lu jadi Hokage. Nanti yang ada tu desa malah porak-poranda#Ditendang Tobi*

Kakuzu : Sebagai pengambil jantung. Khukhukhu (Sadis mode: On *Itu mah lu*)

Hidan : Gue gak peduli. Dia kan bukan bukan siapa-siapa gue. Temen bukan, *Emang ada yang mau temenan sama lu?#Disabit Hidan* musuh bukan, *Bisa aja, lu kan banyak musuhnya* apalagi keluarga *Ini yang lebih gak mungkin*. Jadi ini benar-benar bukan urusan gue.

Zetsu : Apa, ya? Apa? Apa? Apaaa? -_-

**4****. Apa warna badan Spongebob?**

Pein : Ini Privasi. Jadi gak usah dijawab *Bilang aja gak tau*

Konan : Kuning terus badannya bolong-bolong *Emangnya sundel bolong? Tapi bener,sih*

Itachi : Transparan *Gimana tuh kalau warnanya transparan?*

Kisame : Putih atau kuning atau coklat, ya? *Banyak amat* Putih aja, deh *Padahal pilihan kedua betul. Dasar otak ikan#Ditebas Kisame*

Deidara : Warna oranye muda(tua), gak kayak warna oranye norak rambut si Pein *Dirinnegan Pein*

Sasori : Warna apa aja sesuai selera *Emangnya makanan sesuai selera*

Tobi : Polkadot aja deh *Waw! Polkadot. Apaan tuh?. Readers : Ihh, Author norak*

Kakuzu : Warna hijau kayak uang yang bersinar di dompet gue $_$ *Apanya yang bersinar?. Orang tu dompet kosong plong#Dijahit Kakuzu*

Hidan : Warna kuning kayak rambut si Dei-chan *DiKatsu Dei* kali. *Katanya bukan urusan lu. Tapi kok dijawab?. Hidan : Terserah gue, dong. Bukan urusan lu. Author : Dasar kakek-kakek. Hidan : Apa lu kate?. Gue sabit lu. Author : LARIII*

Oke, sekali lagi lupakan dia-lo-gue tadi *plak*.

Zetsu : Warna apa, ya? warna apa? warna apa? warna apaaa? *Author capek ngurusin nih taneman*

1 Bulan kemudian#lebay. 2 jam kemudian bel berbunyi

KRIIINNGGG (Kok beda?. Ya, belnya habis diperbaiki sama Pak Kakashi jadinya sekarang berbunyi normal. Terima Kasih Pak Kakashi)

"Oke anak-anak, ujian selesai. Wuhuuu. Kumpulkan semua kertas ujiannya di meja hijau-salah, maksud saya di meja guru". Pinta Gai-sensei, atau lebih tepatnya paksa Gai-sensei.

"Baik, Gai-sensei…,(un)". Kata Akatsuki sopan *Wuih. Biasanya juga urakan#Digebukin Akatsuki*. "Dan satu hal lagi, Gai-sensei. Jangan panggil kita anak-anak, kita kan bukan anak-anaknya Sensei dan kita juga sudah besar"

"Ya, ya. Terserah kalian an-eh, murid-murid". Kata Gai-sensei malas *Wah rekor baru, Gai-sensei menjadi malas. Apakah jiwanya tertukar dengan Pak Kakashi seperti di Road To Ninja? Entahlah, saya juga tidak tau*

"Hei, Konan si Manusia Origami. Kesini". Panggil Gai-sensei

"Ada apa, Gai-sensei?". Kata Konan

"Kertas ujian kamu ini kok dilipat-lipat, sih?". Tanya Gai-sensei

"Eits, tunggu dulu, Gai-sensei. Ini bukan lipatan biasa. Ini lebih berharga daripada lipatan di mukanya Itachi *Digenjutsu Itachi*. Ini namanya origami kupu-kupu, gitu loh. Sensei gak tau, ya? Aduh sensei ni kudet atau apaan, sih? Mangkannya jangan ketinggalan zaman dong, Sensei. Model rambutnya aja jadul gitu". Ucap Konan panjang kali lebar sama dengan tinggi (?) kemudian berjalan menuju tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya *Dibungkus Konan*, ralat. Menuju tempat duduknya.

'Dasar murid yang durhaka'. Batin Gai-sensei.

"Oke, kalau saya salah bukanya dan kertasnya malah robek. Kamu gak dapat nilai". Ancam Gai-sensei..

"E-eh, jangan dong, Sensei". Ucap Konan sambil berbalik haluan (?)

'Sudah capek-capek ngerjainnya dan jawabannya bener semua *PD*, masa' gak dapat nilai sih?'

"Yaudah, Sensei. Sini". Kata Konan kemudian membuka lipatan origaminya.

'Buka gini aja gak bisa. Dasar kudet. Bilang aja malas bukanya'

"Nih, Sensei. Sudah saya bukain". Kata Konan sambil menyerahkan kertas ujiannya.

"Terima Kasih. Nah, gitu dong. Jadi kan saya gak usah repot-repot ngebukanya". Kata Gai-sensei penuh kemenangan.

Akatsuki sweatdrop. 'Dasar Sensei malasnya tingkat Dewa Pluto (?), (un)'

"Oke, murid-murid. Saya pergi dulu. Jangan kangen sama saya, ya *Hoeks*". Kata Gai-sensei percaya diri.

"Ihh, Sensei PD amat, sih, (un). Tampang kayak gitu dikangein, (un). Mati aja sana, (un)". Ucap Akatsuki * Benar-benar murid yang durhaka*

Gai-sensei keluar dari kelas 'terkutuk' itu sambil pundung.

**Brak, Prang, Bung, Kretek, Bang, Tuk, Ckit, Tang**

Pintu kelas pun terbuka lagi dengan 'lembutnya'. Dan keluarlah Guru aneh tersebut dari kelas 'terkutuk' itu.

Gara-gara petunjuknya Gai-sensei semua jawaban Akatsuki jadi ngawur semuanya. Heeh. Mangkannya, kalo ngasih petunjuk tu jangan setengah-setengah. Harus tuntas, dong (Promosi lagi?) *plak*.

"Akhirnya tu Sensei aneh pergi juga. BEBAS". Kata Pein sambil mengeluarkan majalah tidak berkelasnya *Ditusuk Pein*

"Iya, un. Kelas yang tadi pengap, sekarang jadi FRESH, un". Kata Deidara sambil menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan, 'Baygon' *Sekalian ngusir nyamuk kali, ya?*.

"Hei, jangan gitu, dong. Walaupun dia aneh, jelek, gaje *Ditinju Gai-sensei* diakan tetap Sensei kita". Kata Tobi memberi nasihat yang menyesatkan *Disharinggan Tobi*.

"Yaelah, Tob-tob. Lu mah sama aja". Ucap Kisame sambil geleng-geleng kepala mirip orang tahlilan.

"Eh? Lu ngapain tuh geleng-geleng kepala?". Tanya Itachi heran melihat patner tercintanya *Hoeks* itu

"Kisame lagi latihan buat pertunjukan, kali". Kata Sasori asal

"Hah? Pertunjukan apaan, Sas". Tanya Konan

"Pertunjukan 'Ikan-Ikan yang terkena Virus 3S : Sarap, Sinting, Somplak'". Kata Sasori asal lagi

"Oh…".

Kisame yang mendengarnya, telinga dan wajahnya langsung panas dan merona (?) *Wah,wajah Kisame +merah=ungu, dong*.

"Apa lu bilang? Jangan ngomong seenak badan kayu lu yang dimakan rayap (?) tu ya".

"Gue ni manusia setengah boneka, bukan kayu. Kan udah dikasih tau dari awal".

"Kapan?".

"Tadi, waktu absen. Dasar manusia Hiu berotak ikan (?)".

"MANUSIA KAYU".

"MANUSIA HIU".

"MANUSIA KAYU".

"MANUSIA HIU".

"KAYU".

"HIU".

"KA-".

"STOP". Teriak Pein sang Tertua-eh, Ketua mengakhiri hidup mereka. Salah, mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka.

"Lu tu pada gak bisa diem, apa? Sekarang yang lebih penting tu gimana hasil ujian kita, tadi. Bukannya pertengkaran kecil-kecilan (?) lu".Ceramah Pein

"Hmm, bener juga kata Pein. Ini semua gara-gara lu Manusia Hiu".

"Eh, kok gara-gara gue, sih?. Ini semua tu gara-gara lu Manusia Kayu".

"MANUSIA HIU".

"MANUSIA KAYU".

"MANUSIA HIU".

"MANUSIA KAYU".

"HIU".

"KAYU".

"HI-".

"STOOOOPPPPPP". Kali ini Konan yang berteriak dengan suara merdunya (?) hingga para Akatsuki minus Konan tentunya, cepat-cepat menutup telinganya berjamaah.

"Waw! Suara Konan-senpai merdu". Kata Tobi sambil senyum-senyum

BLETAK

"AWWW! Dei-senpai kenapa mukul Tobi, sih?". Tanya Tobi sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol seperti telur burung unta (?)

"Lu tu bego atau apan sih, un? Jelas-jelas suaranya si Konan barusan tu jelek amat, un. Malah dibilang merdu, un". Protes Dei

"Apa lu bilang, hah?". Tanya Konan marah

"E-e-eh, e-eng-enggak, kok, un. Suara lu me-merdu kok, un". Kata Dei terbatu-bata (?)

BLETAK

"AWWW! Hoi, lu kenapa mukul gue, un?"

"Dei-senpai yang kenapa? Tadi katanya suaranya Konan-senpai jelek, tapi malah dibilang merdu"

"TO-BI,lu-"

"STTOOOOOPPPPPPPPP". Konan berteriak lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras dari yang pertama.

"Hoi, lu pada bisa diem gak, sih? Semuanya udah pada pulang tu". Kata Konan

"APPPAAAAA?, (un). Kenapa kagak bilang dari tadi sih, (un)?". Kata yang lain

"Itu semua gara-gara lu. Bertengkar kagak selesai-selesai". Kata Konan

"Yaudah, deh. Pulang aja, yuk!". Ajak Pein

"Yuk, (un)".

Dan mereka pun pulang dengan santai. Tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok pagi. Khukhukhukhukhu (Smile Devil)

**Keesokan Harinya…**

TIIIIIIIITTTTT (Wah, wah, wah. Belnya rusak lagi, nih. Tenang saja, kan ada Pak Kakashi. Apa saja bisa kok *Promosi lagi, hah?#plak)

Di kelas, para Akatsuki sudah menerima hasil ujian kemarin yang dijawab asal-asalan *Dideathglare Akatsuki*. Mereka mendapatkannya darimana? Entahlah, mencuri? Mungkin. Merampok? Bisa jadi *Diserang Akatsuki*

"Wah, Gai-sensei ngasih Tobi telur, besar lagi. Tobi anak baik pasti jawabannya bener semua". Kata Tobi garing. Eh, girang.

"Dasar Idiot. Lu mah dapat nol, bego". Kata Kakuzu

"Itu artinya apa, Senpai?". Kata Tobi polos bagai kaos yang mau di sablon (?)

"Jawaban lu kagak ada yang bener semua. Dengan kata lain, jawaban lu salah semua, bego". Kata Hidan

"Oh…..!, Hwaaaaa….. Tobi anak baik dapat jelek. Hwaaaaa…..". Tobi teriak-teriak sambil nangis terus lari mengelilingi lapangan 50 kali, *Eh, nolnya gelinding satu* loncat dari lantai tiga ke lantai satu yang tingginya 1 meter ,*Tinggi amat* dan tepar di ruang guru. Gimana reaksi para guru? Ternyata para guru mengira bahwa Tobi adalah pasien RSJ dan menelepon RSJ tersebut. Lalu datanglah petugas dari RSJ dan memeriksa Tobi, dan ternyata Tobi bukan pasien RSJ. Ya jelas, Tobi kan pakai seragam AHS, jadi dia bukan pasien RSJ. Para guru sudah pada pikun, ya?#Diserbu para guru. Kasihan kau Tobi, nama baik mu tercemar oleh polusi yang dibuat oleh guru-guru durhaka ini#Dibantai*. Oke kembali ke kelas 'terkutuk' lagi.

"Eh, Kisame. Lu dapat berapa?". Tanya Itahi. Eh, Itachi

"NOL". Teriak Kisame

"Bwahahahaha". Tawa Itachi. Sangat tidak Uchiha

"Kenapa lu ketawa, hah? Emangnya lu dapat berapa?". Ucap Kisame yang merasa tersinggung

"Sama". Ucapnya enteng.

Kisame sweatdrop. "Dasar Uchiha aneh". Katanya pelan

"Eh, KakuHidan (?), kalian dapat berapa?. Tanya Kisame

"Haah. Gue dapat NOL". Kata Kakuzu lesu

"Gue dapat 25. Dua puluh lima nabi, nabi umat Jashin *Emang umat Jashin punya nabi? Entahlah, saya pun tak tau*". Kata Hidan sekalian dakwah. Dakwah yang menyesatkan tentunya *Dipotong Hidan*.

"Hoi! Kalau mau dakwah jangan disini, dong". Protes Kakuzu

"Iya, mana dakwahnya sesat lagi". Sambung Kisame

"APA?". Tanya Hidan marah

"EH? Gak papa". Kata KisaKaku (?), tidak mau membuat Hidan marah berkepanjangan. Nanti malah panjang urusannya.

"Hoi, Pein. Nilai lu berapa?". Tanya Konan

"NOL. Kalau lu?". Jawab sekaligus Tanya Pein

"Seratus, dong. Konan gitu, loh *Lu gak akan dapat seratus jika bukan karena Author. Jadi, berterima kasihlah pada Author#Author dilempar kertas-kertas bekas*". Kata Konan bangga, bangga kepada Author tentunya *Dilempar kertas lagi*)

"Wuih. Konan hebat". Puji Zetsu

"Makasih. Lu dapat berapa?". Jawab sekaligus Tanya Konan juga

"Dapat NOL. Zetsu gitu, loh (hah?)". Jawab Zetsu santai

Konan lalu melihat kertas ujian Zetsu. "Ya jelas, lah. Lu jawabnya aneh begitu". Kata Konan. Atau lebih tepatnya, sindir Konan

"Habisnya gue gak tau". Kata Zetsu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya *Hii,kena kutu air, ya? Mangkannya, pakai Pestisida *** Cap XXX. Dijamin, kutu-kutu tambah banyak (Hah? Promosi, lagi?#plak)*

'Dasar kudet'. Batin Konan

"Hoi, Dei. Lu dapat berapa?". Tanya Itachi

"Dapat NOL, un. Hwaaaa. Padahal gue yakin jawabannya bener semua, un"

"Perasaan lu aja, kali". Jawab Sasori

"Hiiihh, gue ledakin aja ya, un". Kata Dei kemudian mengambil tanah liatnya

"JANGAN(kangkung)!". Ucap Akatsuki –minus Dei tentunya-

Tapi terlambat…..

"KATSU, un"

DUUAAAAARRRRRR

**Owari**

Haaahhh, akhirnya selesai juga fic aneh bin ajaib ini. Hei, Senpai! Saya Author baru. Jadi, tolong saran ataupun kritiknya, ya! Itu sangat berguna sekali. Terima Kasih.

Bagi para Akatsuki, Author minta maaf. Karena telah memberi julukan yang jelek yang pastinya cocok untuk kalian *Author digulung* dan menjadikan kalian korban penulisan fic ini. Oke?

AKATSUKI : "Hoi, Author bego, (un)! Kenapa lu kasih kita julukan yang aneh-aneh begitu, hah, (un)?"

AUTHOR : "Yee, itu kan pas sama kepribadian kalian semua"

DEI : "Dasar Author sialan, un. Gue ledakin lu juga ya, un"

ALL AKATSUKI-minus Dei- +AUTHOR : "TIDAAKKKK!"

Tapi terlambat lagi….

DEI : "KATSU, UN"

DUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAARRRRARRRRRR

Ledakan yang besar membumi hanguskan para Akatsuki dan Author.

Kalimat Terakhir

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
